The Wrong NineTails
by Deus Orion
Summary: What if Kushina didn't get to finish giving her introduction to Naruto? What if the blonde had gone about a different way of 'defeating' the 'Nine-Tails'


A/N: Ugh. I had gotten this idea after re-reading Naruto 498, and with FF cracking down on lemons and MA rated stuff I thought I tried my luck at another Lemon. On another note, I feel that this could have came out better than it has. Enjoy. Special thanks to GrumpyWinter for helping with this story.

"You're the Nine-Tails true form!"

Giving her son a disbelieving look, Kushina Uzumaki couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. Her son thought she was the Nine-Tails. Ha!

Naruto felt his anger bubble at Bijuu's laughter, in response he growled, "You're going to have to do more than transform to trick me you damn fox!" Subtly slipping his hands into the hand sign for a Kage Bunshin, Naruto kept a watchful eye on the Nine-Tails, although he had to give it to the Fox. Its transformation was spot on. Feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, the slightly aroused blonde to a minute to examine the body the Nine-Tails conjured up.

A long mane of maroon colored hair had framed a slightly pale, heart shaped face with vibrant, violet colored eyes, a small, but cute nose, and full but thin lips. Lips that just begged to be kissed. Ridding his head of those thoughts, Naruto examined the rest of the transformation. Hidden behind a long, pale yellow dress and black apron was the body of a real woman. An hourglass figure made up her body with, what he guessed, were two D-Cup breasts that were straining against their fabric confinement.

Feeling her laughter finally die down, Kushina took the time examine her son. The tattered remains of his orange jacket did nothing to hide his mesh covered muscled chest, muscles that she knew took months of training to achieve. Idly, the redhead wondered what it would feel like if she ran her hands across said muscled chest. Clearing her head of those thoughts, Kushina took a step forward to greet her son. "Naruto, I'm your-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Kyah!"

In an instant, two plumes of smoke erupted beside Naruto, from the smoke; two copies of Naruto dashed forward and grab her by the arms before pinning her to the ground. "What the hell!" wriggling her arms in an attempt to get free, Kushina huffed in anger when she found the clones to be holding her down securely. "Naruto! What are you-?" Her question had been cut short when she felt said blonde collapse on top of her and slide up her body. Blushing from the close proximity of their faces, Kushina eased her head back to put some distance between them. "Wha-what are you doing?" she questioned.

Feeling a hand snake up the side of her body Kushina's blush brightened when she felt Naruto's hand cup her cheek. "W-wait a minute, I'm your mother!" her statement had obviously went ignored when she felt her sons lips cover her own in a chaste kiss. Feeling her other cheek being cupped Kushina resisted the urge to moan into the kiss when she felt Naruto's hand begin to thread through her hair and massage her scalp. Feeling the blonde on top of her pull back a few minutes later the red head sucked in a shaky breath of air. "W-wait, you can't do this."

Giving a small growl, Naruto had went to question the red head under him before stopping, why was he going to question her? This was the Nine-Tails! When something involved her, there was no need for questions! Leaning back down the aroused the blonde gave the red head under him a quick peck on the lips. "I don't care…," he murmured, "I need your power to end this war and I'll get it by any means necessary…" scooting lower down Kushina's body, Naruto began to nibble on the junction of skin when her neck and shoulder met.

Biting her lower lip to stop herself from moaning, Kushina began to wiggle her hips in an attempt to get her son off her. "B-but I'm not-ah!" feeling teeth sink into the juncture of her neck Kushina whimpered, feeling her body slacken in slight bliss the red head berated herself. Her neck had always been a weak spot for her, which was why she had always worn high collar clothing.

Naruto, seeing that the woman beneath had finally stop moving when he bit on her neck grinned. Dragging his tongue across the flesh he just bit, the blonde sage began to nibble contently on the tender flesh.

Feeling her body begin to heat up in more ways than one, the Kushina cursed her luck. 'Stupid body, stupid Naruto, stupid Nine-Tails!' This is sooo not how I wanted to meet my Musuko…' fighting the urge to give into her bodies erotic desires, Kushina tried to steel her resolve. "P-please N-Naruto I'm not the-"

Raising his head up from the tortured flesh Naruto gave Kushina a slight glare. "It seems that trying to convince you to give me your power isn't going to work." dismissing the Shadow Clones that held the red head down Naruto quickly scoot back and pulled the red head into his lamp. "It looks like Uncle Bee was right when he said I might have to force you…" leaning his head down, the Toad Sage, gave the now shocked red head another kiss, although he didn't stop there. Parting his lips, the blonde slipped his tongue out, licking his mother's lips lightly before forcing his sensory muscle into her mouth.

Reeling out of her shock, Kushina went to pull herself away from he son's mouth only to stop as a voice in the back of her head made itself know. 'Why are you resisting this?' the voice asked angrily, 'We both know we need this so stop shitting around! Who gives a fuck if he's are son?' distracting herself from the tongue that was attacking her own Kushina responded to the voice, 'But this is wrong! Mother and son don't do this!' the red head argued. 'Mother and son don't do this~' the voice mocked in an imitation of Kushina's voice, 'Bullshit! Now do you really stop this and go back to the afterlife horny? I don't think so! Now get back out there and fuck his brains out!' finding no objections in the voices logic Kushina mentally nodded to herself. She really did not want to go back to the afterlife horny, 'O-Ok, but who are you?'

'You idiot, I'm you!'

If Kushina hadn't already focused on making out with the blonde under her, she would have disagreed with the voice.

Shaking her hands free of Naruto's restraint, Kushina quickly slid them up the blonde-haired person's chest, making sure to peel of the tattered jacket that hung on his shoulders. Snaking her hands into her son's spiky blonde hair, the aroused red head enjoyed the softness it held. A few minutes later, the two pulled back due to the lack of oxygen, Kushina whose eyes glazed over, started to go into thought. 'Good lord, nobody should be able to kiss this good…'

Below her, Naruto was having similar thoughts. 'Man, her tongue feels so good, especially when-wait! Bad Naruto! This is the Nine-Tails; I cannot allow myself to enjoy this!' feeling his hair being tugged on the blonde focused on the red head in his lap.

"Stick your tongue out."

'Like I'm gonna listen-' Apparently, the blonde took to long to follow the order, for he soon felt Kushina's tongue shoved back into his mouth, licking and swirling around his own. Raising his hands, Naruto slipped them around the waist of the red head on top of him before sliding them down and groping the firm ass that sat on his erection. 'I guess a little fun couldn't hurt.' flicking his tongue out the blonde went to resume the make-out session, only to frown as he felt his soon-to-be lovers tongue leave his mouth. Following the retreating appendage with his own, Naruto gave a stiff moan as he felt his tongue being sucked on by the redhead in his lap.

Freeing her hands from Naruto's silky hair, Kushina cupped his whiskered cheeks, digging her nails in his cheeks slightly. Soon, the need for air overtook them both and they separated from each other with a shaky gasp. Maneuvering her head into the junction of Naruto's neck, Kushina began to nibble and suck on the flesh lovingly. In response, Naruto gave Kushina's rear one more grope before sliding his hands back up and to her waist, sliding his palms up and down her side in a rhythmic motion, the blonde made sure to make his hands brushed the under of Kushina's clothed breasts before retreat back down her slim waist.

Pulling back from lover's neck, Kushina unconsciously lick her lips, for some reason, the blonde's skin held the slight taste of ramen mixed in with sweat. For some reason, it only served to turn her on more. Dismissing her thoughts on how the blonde tasted, Kushina pulled her apron off before pulling the zipper to her dress down. Shoving the Toad Sage below her to ground, she quickly adjusted her position so she sat on his legs. "Enough." she almost growled out, "Were fucking. Now." offhandedly the red head though about were her sudden lewd and dominating nature came from, she presumed it was due to the voice from earlier.

Ripping the mesh that covered her son's chest, Kushina almost purred at the site that sat before her. She had had been right. Underneath the mesh and jacket had been a torso of man who exhausted his body to its physical limits. He was buff, but not overly buff like some Kumo Nin's were, he had more of athletic runners build. Placing her hands on top of Naruto's chest, Kushina slowly raked her nails across the blonde's chest, causing him to shiver lightly. Hunching over slightly, she pulled Naruto into a quick kiss before pulling away and kissing down the front of his neck and down the middle of his chest, stopping when she reached the waistband of his pant.

Grinning, she hooked a finger onto the fabric before giving it a sharp tug, causing it to be pulled down to his knees, along with his boxers.

-Scene Change: Outside Naruto's Inner Seal*-

Tapping its furry fingers across the floor of Naruto's Mindscape the Nine-Tails huffed in annoyance, here it was chained to the floor like one the humans dirty pets. Jerking its arm in an attempt to break the chain the Nine-Tails grunted in annoyance when it felt the chakra chain pull its arm back into place. Staring at the chain with unbridled rage the Nine-Tails growled.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Oh how he loathed the woman, during its last days inside of his first container, a woman named Mito Uzumaki, had said it was her time to pass on to the next world, and he would be seal into someone else. Foolishly, the Nine-Tails had believed that its next container would be like his first container, calm, collected, and respectable.

If only the Nine-Tails knew how wrong it would be back then.

When Nine-Tails had first met its new container she was nothing Nine-Tails had imaged, she was loud, brash, and could barely sit still for five minutes.

Much like its current container.

When the two had made initial contact the girl had summoned a giant ball of earth before chaining him to it and impaling it with giant columns. Fed up with waiting for the blonde to finish talking with his mother, the Kyuubi pumped a small amount of its chakra into said blonde to see what was taking so long. If the Kyuubi was male, it was sure it would have been out cold with a nosebleed.

There was his container, on the ground, with his mother, making out furiously.

Pulling its charka back, the Kyuubi grew a devious smirk; Focusing a bit of chakra, the ox willed its chakra into its containers body, causing his already aroused containers sex drive to skyrocket to that of an animal a half a year deep in heat. Smirking viciously, the fox relaxed before it re-opened the link, watching his current container and ex-container begin to strip down.

And they say revenge is a dish best served cold.

-Scene Change: Inside Naruto's Inner Seal-

Watching the red head before stare athis dick in amazement, Naruto whimpered slightly, what ever this woman was doing, it was affecting him, and whatever she was doing to him he wished she would finish already! As if his prayers had been answers, Kushina had firmly grabbed his throbbing member firmly before giving it a long lick from base to head. "Oh Kami…" words could not express what he was feeling right now. When the tongue left him, he whimpered at the loss of contact.

Giggling slightly, Kushina stared at him while she began to jerk him off, "If you like that your going to love this…" she whispered sensually, before the blonde could reply to her statement Kushina had taken his dick into her mouth, sucking strongly as she took him deeper and deeper in her mouth.

If Naruto had thought that Kushina's lick had been heaven, it was nothing compared to her sucking.

Looking up from her current job, Kushina smirked when she saw the euphoric look etched onto Naruto's face. Wiggling her whole body, Kushina gave a satisfied hum when she felt the rest of her dress slip off her body.

Right now, Naruto thought life could not get any better. Here he was, being sucked off by one of the most beautiful women ever. Slipping one of his hands into Kushina red hair, Naruto pressed his palm into her head, encouraging her to take him deeper into her mouth. What he got instead was a wonderful series of vibrations around his dick. Those vibrations had been the nail in the coffin. Slightly fisting the hand that was rooted in Kushina's hair, Naruto moan as he felt his climax engulf him.

Feeling the first rope of cum splatter inside of her mouth Kushina moaned,coilingher tongue around the head of Naruto's dick, the red head began to suck harder in an attempt to more of her hard-earned reward. After a few minutes, she pulled back with a satisfied pop'. Making eye contact with the blonde below her Kushina gave him an erotic smirk before licking up a bit of cum that had sat on the corner of her mouth. "Mhh, Delicious. I wonder if I can have more?" if the blush on Naruto's face had gotten any brighter, he could have been classified as miniature sun.

Positing herself so she sat on top of Naruto's erection, Kushina whimpered when the heated organ met with her damp vulva. Rocking her hips lightly, Kushina's moans soon turned into full-blown moans. Moving her hands so they were gripping a fistful of Naruto's bright hair Kushina hurriedly shoved his head into her chest. "Suck them, now." She whispered, not one to disappoint Naruto quickly latched his mouth onto Kushina's left nipple, swirling his tongue around the rigid nipple the blonde alternated between sucking, licking and biting the small nub of flesh. Grabbing the neglected globe of flesh in his left hand, Naruto began to pinch and pull at the nipple, feeling that he gave enough attention to one of the breast the blonde quickly switch to the other one.

Resting her head on top of her sons, Kushina began to quicken her grinding pace on top of Naruto's cock. She had to give it two the blonde, his foreplay skills were topnotch. Gripping Naruto's blonde's locks tighter she a loud whimper that soon turned into a moan as she felt a pleasant build up of pressure in her nether regions.

"I'm cumming!"

Feeling her climax taper way to soon Kushina lazily leaned against her lover, "That…was amazing…" she mumbled into Naruto's hair. Unknown to her,her words fell on deaf ears.

Slipping his hands behind the dazed redhead on top him, Naruto quickly elevated her before impaling her on his still hard cock, almost cumming at the sudden tightness the surround him. Gripping the globes of flesh that were Kushina's ass, the horny blonde began to forcefully rock her against him.

"Oohhh, your reaching so deep inside me…" Pulling herself into a more better sitting position, making eye contact with the blonde beneath her the redhead gasped quietly. Nine-Tails…' Kushina thought off handedly, folding her legs so they wrapped around Naruto's waist the redhead groaned when the blonde gave her hips a forceful jerk that caused his dick to brush up against her G-spot. Slipping one arm around her blonde lover's neck the redhead used her other one to pulled Naruto into a heated kiss. Whatever your doing to my Musuko Nine-Tails, don't stop…'

Pulling away from the addicting red head in his lap, Naruto greedily lapped up the string of saliva that still connected the two. After the redhead on top of him had climaxed, the blonde had felt even more aroused than before. Leaning down, Naruto had quickly latched onto the redhead's neck before sucking on the flushed flesh harshly. Pulling away the blonde gave the bruised skin a quick nip before moving to Kushina's breast. Sucking on of the hardened nipples into his mouth Naruto grunted when he felt Kushina's walls tighten more.

"Oh Kami, I'm cumming again!"

Feeling the legs around his waist pull him closer Naruto groaned, as his dick was forced deeper into the warm confines of Kushina's pussy. Feeling a build up of pressure around his dick Naruto groaned again. "I'm gonna c-cum too…" jerking his hips involuntarily the blonde gave a blissful sigh when he felt his orgasm leave his body, resting his body against the redhead on top him Naruto asked her a question.

"H-hey, what's your name?"

Giggling quietly Kushina reluctantly pulled away from the warm blonde.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, your mother."

Feeling his eyes widened in shock Naruto staredat her disbelievingly, she really was his mother?!

"Oh fuck me…"

"Oh I plan to…again, and again, and again."

A/N: That's about it. Read. Enjoy. Point out mistakes. Criticize. Review.


End file.
